Proposal
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Her emerald orbs glanced down, admiring the beautiful ring set upon her slim finger. His hand reached up, gently tucking in a loose strand of pink hair, the moonlight illuminating his red orbs. "So, what do you say Rose?" Oneshot.


**A/N: Hi! I decided to write a fluffy ShadAmy oneshot. :P Ok, I already know that I did a very bad job at it, but please leave a review, they make me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to always say it? Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. **

* * *

Two gloved hands removed from a pink hedgehog's face. Amy's eyes snapped open, a gasp immediately leaving her parted lips. The two hands then travelled to her waist, wrapping around them tightly. "Shadow... It's beautiful."

They were standing on the beach, under the glittering rays of the moon. There was a blanket spread across the sand. The waves crashed against some rocks every now and then, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

"I'm glad you like it, Rose." The ebony hedgehog muttered, putting his chin on her shoulder, causing the female to giggle a little.

Amy elbowed Shadow playfully, turning around to face him, with her eyes locking on his fierce red orbs. For a second, she lost herself in them, but then broke her gaze, smiling instead. "Are we just gonna stand here with you putting your chin on my shoulder, or are we gonna go and enjoy our date." She asked, her hair whipping in the soft breeze.

"Which one would _you_ like to do?" He threw a question of his own at her, smirking slightly. Amy's heart fluttered in her chest, a small red blush forming on her muzzle. She didn't know why, but everytime he would smirk at her, she would get the same feeling. It was probably because the smirk would make him look even more handsome... "Well?" Shadow asked, holding her hand in his own one, squeezing it a little.

Amy blushed again, realising that she had just spaced out, when he was patiently waiting for her answer. "I say we get started with our date." The pink hedgehog replied, smiling at the male beside her.

"If that's what you want." Shadow said, leading them towards the blanket.

On the way, Amy thought about how lucky she was to have a guy like Shadow. He was caring, sweet, funny, not to mention incredibly handsome and _nothing_ like what people had described him a few years ago. So all in all Shadow was an awesome guy. A wide smile got placed on Amy's lips.

Her and Shadow settled down on the blanket, admiring the scene before them. The water reflected the moon and there were a thousand stars in the sky. Amy felt like someone was watching her, so she turned around and caught Shadow looking at her. She blushed slightly, wondering what he was thinking right now. Amy tried to ignore Shadow and went back to looking at the moon.

A few minutes passed, and Amy figured out that she couldn't ignore him forever. She turned her head around, looking at him with a slightly confused face. "Why are you looking at me like that, Shadow?" She questioned, watching him look at her with unblinking eyes. "Have I got something on my face?" Amy added, motioning to her face. She took her hands to her face, rubbing it gently. A chuckle escaped from Shadow's lips, causing Amy to frown. "This isn't funny Shadow, I'm trying to get something off my face and instead of helping me, you're laughing at me." She frowned deeper, going back to taking the "thing" off of her face.

Shadow chuckled some more, before he took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "There is nothing on your face." He said, still holding her hands, making her cheeks go red slightly. Shadow smirked upon seeing the blush, causing Amy to go even more red.

The pink hedgehog mentally scolded herself. She was practically making fun of herself in front of Shadow. Amy blew some quills out of her eyes, realising that Shadow was, once again, staring at her like she was some sort of alien or something. "Shadow, staring at people isn't-"

"You're so beautiful." He cut her off, causing Amy's eyes to widen a bit. She looked at him with a smile and a blush on her muzzle.

"You really think so?" Amy asked the dark hedgehog. When she saw him nod his head, she said," Well, you're very sweet."

Shadow looked at her blankly. He let go of her hands that he had been holding until now, and leaned back. "Sweet? Seriously?" He asked playfully, pretending to be hurt. "I am Shadow The Hedgehog, The _sweet _Ultimate Lifeform? Rose, I don't think sweet and Ultimate Lifeform go together."

Amy smiled, playing along. "Of course they do! Just think, Shadow! From now on, people will know you as the _sweet_ Ultimate Lifeform!" She giggled. Shadow grinned, before tackling her and tickling her sides. "AH! Shadow, no! Stop!" Amy squirmed, laughing harder.

Shadow smirked. "This will teach you a lesson for calling me sweet!" He said, continuing to tickle her.

"Sh-Shadow, I-I'm sorry!" Amy breathed, trying to get his hands away from her. "Ok, let me say it again. You're very kind Shadow." She said, hoping that he would let her go.

"Nope." The ebony hedgehog smirked, tickling her harder.

Amy laughed and started babbling. "Shadow you're handsome, swee- NO! You're, ahahahahahaha! Shadow, I'm ticklish-No, stop! Ok fine, you're powerful, strong, please let me go!" She yelled, giggling.

Shadow decided that it was enough, and let her go. He looked down at her and smirked satisfied with himself. Her hair had gone messy from all that wriggling, and her face was bright red. "Now you know that I don't like being called _sweet_." He grinned, watching her sit up and pout.

"I hate you!" She said, her hands running through her hair, trying to straighten it out a bit. Shadow chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. After she finished dusting herself, Amy sat next to Shadow, leaning against him slightly. She inhaled the air, her eyes closing.

"How do you like the date, as you like to call it, so far Rose?" Shadow asked, causing Amy to turn around and smile at him.

"It's wonderful Shadow, thank you." She leaned in giving him a small peck on the lips. She turned around to gaze at the moon again, but Shadow grabbed her and crashed his lips on top of hers. Amy gasped, feeling his hands slither from her face, to her arms, then wrapping around her waist. She moaned, putting all her feelings into the kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a minute, but what felt like hours for them, they both pulled away while panting. Amy smiled sweetly, pecking Shadow on the cheek. "I love you Shadow." She whispered, interwining their hands together.

"I... Love you too, Amy." Shadow replied sincerely, while giving her a little smirk. "Do you like it?" He asked, running his hands through her long, soft quills.

Confusion took over Amy's features instantly. She wondered what he was talking about. As she opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about, a sparkle from her finger grabbed her attention. Amy gasped, running her eyes over the beautiful jewel sitting on her finger. Her head snapped to Shadow, only to see him on one knee before her. Another gasp left her mouth, wondering if he was being serious about this. "Sh-Shadow-"

"Amy," Shadow cut in, his eyes showing seriousness, telling Amy that it was no joke. "Amy, words cannot describe the love I hold for you." He knew that it sounded mushy, and NOTHING like him, but love can change everything. "Rose, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even though I'm an Ultimate Lifeform and I'll live forever." He held her hand and gave her a small smile. "I want to be always there for you, I want to have babies with _you _only." The ebony hedgehog added, causing Amy to blush. "Amelia Rose, will you marry me?"

A _huge _smile stretched on the pink hedgehog's face. She glanced at the silver diamond ring setting on her finger, before jumping on Shadow and squealing. "Of course I'll marry you, Shadow!" Amy giggled, landing on top of the male hedgehog, with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

Shadow grinned, scopping Amy into his arms, while giving her a kiss. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head to the side, their tongues dancing together. They both stood under the shining moon, doing nothing just showing their love for each other, which in Amy's opinion was very romantic. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, with a small shade of red on their cheeks, Amy's one more noticable.

"So, when is the wedding?"

* * *

**How was it? To those who read until the end, please review. :) I know that Shadow was OOC, but I did it on purpose. I wanted him to be sweet in this fic. =) **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**-Amy**

**BTW: I'd like to say one thing: I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING WHEN IT COMES TO KISSING, so yeah that's why the kissing scenes sucked. :P **


End file.
